User
The User is the name given by the inhabitants of Cyber Space for the humans running the computer reality they live in. Most do not realize that there are really millions of Users. The Users exist outside of Cyber Space therefore their realm is seen as a mysterious inaccessible world. They simply refer to it as a single individual. No User or data being have ever made contact with each other. ]] In the Net, Users are generally regarded as unseen God-like figures that are feared, respected and even hated by various groups. Everyone inside Cyber Space owes their existence to a User. Some people in Cyber Space, such as Bob, wish to learn about the User and his/her motives, possibly creating a dialogue with them. Some Users create malevolent programs such as Viruses that destroy, infect and corrupt. Others made the benign Key Tools to repair errors and look after their systems. Some Users also create powerful Hacker programs to break into other systems and programs, such as Mouse. ]] While people in a system are aware of the powerful Users, the Users themselves have absolutely no idea there is anyone living in the computer systems they use. They also are unaware that when they download a computer Game in this dimension it materialises as an incoming Game Cube which lands on the city. The User does this simply for pleasure, not knowing that if he/she wins that any Sprites and Binomes caught in their Game are nullified and the sector off-lined. (The Tearing) The inhabitants of the Net are unsure if there is one almighty User responsible for all of Cyber Space, or many Users each controlling their own system. In the Damaged System Jeff asked Matrix and AndrAIa if they were good Users or bad users, evident that some believe there's obviously more than one. (Icons) Turbo, the Prime Guardian has only ever referred to a single omnipotent User, whom he begs for mercy from Daemon. (Sacrifice) ]] Most Guardians like Dixon Green resent Users, and bitterly remind others they have to fight with the deadly Viruses they create and unleash on systems. She said it was beyond their ability to understand why a User does such a thing. Bob is an exception, and defends this "psyche of the Users" by stating no User would 'knowingly' release a virus onto the Net. Dixon criticised his work as Guardians aren't here to figure out how Users work, or why viruses are introduced. (Cross Nodes) Some people like Data Nully are sceptical that a User even exists. He came up with conspiracy theories that the Guardians created the User myth as mass-psychosis, helping them control systems better. He is unsure why the Games desend on systems. (Trust No One) ]] A system's populous greatly fear the Game Cubes that the User downloads. Most are unsure why these beings would drop Games on them, apart from pleasure. When a Game lands in a system everyone trapped inside it must reboot in order to defend their home. The User appears as a character in the Game. This appearance depends completely on the Game being played. As all are different he/she could be anything. Most User characters have limited speech. The User character is not considered to be a Sprite, Binome, or any other creature of Cyber Space. User characters can be infected by viruses, the virus takes complete control in this way. ]] As Users exist outside Cyber Space it is impossible for data beings to see them or guess who they really are. However through observation of the Game Cubes they play, it is possible to discribe what some Users are like. The User of Mainframe appears to be a casual gamer, he/she plays various titles stretching across multiple genres that no two Games downloaded are ever the same. While a compulsive player, he/she is unfamiliar with older games such as Basic Combat and their control schemes. He/She is rather sloppy with looking after Mainframe and doesn't upgrade it very often. (Infected) The User of the Damaged System is highly skilled, winning every action/adventure title played to the point where the devastated city is on the verge of crashing. (Icons) The User of the Satellite System loves Golf. Virtually every Game downloaded is golf-related and a Game Hopping Matrix, who had already played four previous Games, had grown weary when he found himself in Fairway Frolics. (Number 7) ]] The User of the Super Computer seems to play the hardest and fastest Games known on the Net, even old ones with legendary difficulty such as the Funhouse. (Identity Crisis, Part 1) Some of these Games downloaded were also networked. The upgrades he/she sends are also greater in size, frequency and power than those arriving in Mainframe. (When Games Collide) For a complete list of all Games played by the User see: Games List References *Users in a computing context refers to one who uses a computer system. Users may need to identify themselves for the purposes of accounting, security, logging and resource management. In order to identify oneself, a user has an account (a user account) and a username, and in most cases also a password. Users employ the user interface to access systems. Category:ReBoot charactersCategory:Format